Rise Of The Dark Paladin
by Predator7
Summary: Pushed into a corner Hikigaya Hackman takes the only route available to him. Now he's back and ready to hunt down those who hurt others. One shot at the moment.


**This is...a...umm...sort of Remake of the Original Idea?**

 **Well the main difference is that, This was the Original, the first chapter was kind of a watered down version of this...**

 **The main point being...Hikigaya is Evil...BHAHAHAHAHA...**

 **Well not exactly, he's not working for Gaia this time.**

 **He's on the Dark Side.**

* * *

Heroic deeds….

According to some, mainly politicians and writers and those who don't have to do it, are admirable by their argument, their selflessness and the image of purity.

But….one thing that that they don't tell you and you don't see is that…

No matter how cool…

No matter how stylish….

No matter how composed…

No matter how unflappable…

No matter how manly….

No matter how defiant…

You may appear and seem….

At the end of the day, you are also dead.

Seriously why did I act like a hero?

The taste of blood captivates my tongue. The red liquid crawls from my bleeding upper lip and drips into my mouth, its metallic copper taste alerts my brain that my body is injured. This is the first time I've ever had the sensation of tasting my own blood.

A strong force hits my stomach. The impact causes me to cough blood and double over. I fall to the ground, clutching my stomach. My entire body's throbbing with pain. I gasp for air, coughing more blood in the process.

Tears flow down my cheeks and drip on the pavement. Crying like this, I feel like a baby. When was the last time I cried? Who am I kidding? In my current state, with my current strength, there's no way I'll ever find something genuine.

Fuck. It hurts. It hurts so much. I'm going to die.

"Sup, hero! You don't look so good."

I manage to pull myself up into a hunched, standing position while hugging my stomach. I breathe short and raspy breaths.

"Dude! Look! The guy wants more!"

"I'm surprised he's still alive after gettin' hit by Ishida."

"Yeah, Ishida! I thought you had the strongest punch in our gang!"

"Uh huh! Ye even wanted us to call ye Saitama , right? Geez if ye can't kill a runt like this guy with one punch ye don't deserve to be called Saitama!"

"Shut up! There was no point in giving my all, you know?"

I lift my head and scan my surroundings as much as my teary, puffed up eyes let me.

Seven

There were seven guys in casual clothes standing before me. They were laughing and joking with each other. Look at these bastards laughing around just after they beat the shit out of someone. I think they're around my age or maybe one to two years ahead of me, probably.

One of the guys steps up and walks towards me. He was the biggest one, probably the leader as well.

He stops in front of me a points a finger at my face.

"Let this be a lesson to you kid. Don't take us lightly." He says with a smug face and a dark chuckle.

The other six guys behind the giant all laugh and boo me.

"Give him another punch, Ishida!"

"Yeah! Hahaha!"

"Just don't kill him, alright? We wouldn't want to go to jail because of killing someone as pathetic as him!"

That's what I am huh?

Pathetic

Weak and amounting to nothing.

A loner like me isn't even worth killing. I remember reading in history books that warriors believed it was an honor to die in battle, to be killed by the enemy. I have no honor and I don't really need or want it. After all, I threw all that away a long time ago. So, Why?

Why do I have this feeling in my chest?

This anger?

This will?

This resolution to stand up for myself, to fight these people? I can't understand it.

But this feeling…It's almost talking control of my body.

The big guy begins to speak to me. He sounded bored. Like a kid who didn't want to play with his old toy.

"Look, kid. It's getting late. I want to go home. I bet you want to go home as well. I bet you had enough?" He asks as he gives me a mischievous grin.

I stay silent and look down on the tear stained pavement.

"I don't like the way you look at me, kid. I'm pretty sure I'm older than you. Aren't you supposed to treat your elders with respect?"

I stare at him with a deadpan look.

"I only give respect those who earn it." I blurt out.

As soon as the words escaped me I regretted it. I talked back to this goon. Great, I'm dead now. Any second I'll receive another blow to the stomach. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? This wouldn't have happened before.

So, why? Why did I speak up now? I'm used to people walking all over me. I was so used to it that I would even lay down to give them an easier time.

So, why? Why did I speak up?

The guy gives me an irritated look.

One of the guys behind him starts walking towards me with a raised, metal baseball bat.

"Hey! Don't fuckin' talk to Ishida like that!"

The big guy, Ishida, raises a hand, signaling the guy to stop.

"Takagi, I'll handle this." Ishida says.

The guy with the baseball bat, Takagi, gives Ishida looks at Ishida with a frown and lowers his baseball bat.

Ishida stares at me with his own deadpan look.

"Sorry. My guys don't like it when outsiders don't show me respect."

This time I manage to stay silent.

"I'm curious. You're in a bad situation and yet you still have the guts to trash talk me? You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid."

Incredibly stupid for sure. Me? Brave? You have to be kidding me.

Ishida sighs and crosses his arms.

"Okay, kid. This is how it's gonna go. You're going to lower your head and bow down to me. Then you're going to apologize. Once you do that, I will laugh at you along with my guys. After that we'll leave you. Sound good?" Ishida asks.

The other guys jeer and howl with laughter. Ishida looks at me with a smug look. After all, there's no way I wouldn't accept such a generous offer. All it took was my pride and dignity. Which I already decided was unimportant to me.

"So? What'll it be, kid?"

Bow before him, Hachiman, Just bow before him and apologize. Do that and this will all be over. I inhale deeply and begin to lower myself. My body screams in pain. How did my body get to this level of damage?

Did I fight them? Or did I say something? Whatever I did to make them do this to me, I can't remember.

I hear the cheering of the others as I slowly get closer to the pavement. These were people who lived form the pain of others. My defeat was their fuel. It kept them going. It's sad to think that there are people who were like this in the world. I pity them.

I touch the ground with my hands. Their cheering grew louder as I began to bring my forehead to the floor. Keep going, Hachiman. You're halfway there. Save yourself. Don't fight these delinuents. What could you do against them? They are brutes. Just bow and apologize, and that'll be the end of it. I feel my forehead touch the pavement.

 _It's cold._

I hear Ishida laugh.

"That's a good boy. Now…Apologize."

I stay in my bowing position, not moving, not saying a word. I lay there, listening to the jeers of Ishida's gang.

"C'mon, kid. I haven't got all day."

What's the matter with me? Why am I not apologizing? C'mon, Hachiman. Just apologize and get this over with. It's the only way I can get out of here without getting hurt any more.

I begin to stutter.

"I…I…"

It's strange how I couldn't speak those words. Two simple words. _I'm sorry._ Well, it could also be seen as three words as well. But why couldn't I say those words to the big guy? I have no trouble laying down my honor, my dignity, and my pride to be trampled on by others.

Yet, why? Why couldn't I apologize?

 _It's because you don't want to._ Yes, conscience, I guess that's what it is. But why do I not want to? Is it because they don't deserve it? Please, even if they don't deserve it, it's the only way I could get out of here safely.

I hear Ishida laugh.

"C'mon kid. Don't tell me you're shitting your pants out of fear?"

 _ **KILL...**_

As if I went to autopilot, my body begins to move by itself. I slowly get up from my bowing position. _NO! What are you, doing!? You're fucked, man! Get back down!_ Those thoughts rush through my mind as I slowly stand.

 _ **KILL...**_

Doing this will cause me trouble. I don't want this. A voice within my head speaks. It's my voice, my thoughts, yet it doesn't feel like they belong to me.

 _But you do._

 _ **KILL HIM...**_

That's what it says. Then it hit me. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I was breaking. I was snapping. I didn't want to keep taking the crap of others. I was _sick_ of getting picked on. I didn't want to play the victim. The sheep. No. I wanted… _Payback._ Anger boils within me. It's a level of anger that I never felt before.

The anger.

The urge.

The urge to _hurt_ others.

It's as if the demon within me has been released. And I loved it. I wanted it. To _hurt_ others. To hurt these _fuckers_ who messed with me. I wanted to punish them. My blood boils, and my adrenaline begins to kick in. It revitalized me and gives me new strength. My chest, it's burning. My heart is pounding.

 _ **KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL.**_

"Hey! What the fuck, kid!? You want to get beat up?" Ishida while backing up and moving into a boxer stance.

"The kid's got balls, Ishida!"

"Yeah, I think he _wants_ to die, Ishida!"

They laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh. Hahahaha! **Fuck!** I'm tired of this shit! These people! I want to _kill_ them.

 _ **KILL HIM!**_

 _ **KILL HIM!**_

This feeling. It terrifies me. I felt like I'm possessed. No… I wasn't possessed. I was empowered. Never have I felt this empowered in all my life. I throw my head back and begin laughing manically.

"H-hey! W-what's the matter with you?" Ishida says, his voice quivering with a slight bit of fear.

I immediately stop laughing and lower my head to stare daggers at him.

With a wicked smile, I reply to him.

"I only give respect those who earn it."

I'm crazy. I'm going to _fight_ these guys, aren't I? I'm going to die here. But I feel content. Because I'm going to stand up for myself. It felt good, to fight the monsters too strong for me. I was scared, but at the same time I was enjoying the fear.

Am I actually a masochist?

HaHa...

The rest of the gang tense up. I guess they weren't expecting their prey to start fighting back after almost submitting to defeat.

"Ishida! Kick this kid's ass!"

"Y-yeah! Pummel him!"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, inhaling the nighttime air. _It's cold._ I open my eyes and let loose a scream. I put my entire being into that scream. The scream of anger, joy, fear, and desperation.

I let it loose. I scream and scream while staring at them with my dead fish eyes. My scream only did one thing. It made them almost piss themselves.

"W-what the fuck was that scream?"

"He sounds like a wolf, d-dude!"

"H-hey! Look at his eyes! What the fuck's wrong with his eyes!?"

"He looks like he wants to kill us! Fuck! Ishida! Kills this bastard!"

Without thinking I immediately rush at Ishida. Running at him as fast as I could, with my fist clenched. I was going to hit this guy before he could hit me. Then all his goons will be scared shitless. Hahahahahahahaha!

 _ **I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! DIE!**_

I reached Ishida and for a brief moment we locked eyes. It all happened in slow motion. We were staring at one another. He knew I wanted to hurt him. He must've been terrified but it didn't show in his eyes. He looked calm, maybe even happy? Perhaps he has accepted his fate of getting beaten up by me? I propel my fist as fast as I can towards his face to deliver a blow.

I've never hit anyone in my life. Not once. I wonder how I'll feel after I hit him. Will I be happy when I hit him so hard he bleeds or dies? Will I smile and laugh?

Those thoughts were the last to go through my head before I feel excruciating pain on the side of my face as I black out.

* * *

In a pitch black darkness was a naked 16 year old youth sitting in what it seems to be a throne, facing down with reddened eyes, beside him were 11 other Thrones around a circular stone Table.

'Who am I? Where am I?' He was trying to remember what happened when the sound of loud footsteps distracted him.

After few seconds the footsteps stopped. In front of the middle-aged man was a young handsome man, his black suit and shining silver hair gave him an unapproachable aura. He looked at the youth who was staring back at him and laughed

"HaHahahahahaha….It been a long time, really a long ass time."

The youth was stunned by the young man's carefree attitude and his extremely loud laugh, but he collected his courage and asked him:

"Who are you? Where is this place?"

"Who am I ?" The man chuckled, "Well that one huge philosophical question, simply I am a ...Curse, a calamity, and this is my crib...plus you're dead, I think you at least remember this much, the rest will come back on its own."

"What do mean Dead?!" The youth asked in panic.

"Fuck all that! Listen, you're dead, your soul...your form now...will disappear, but if you sign a contract it will not. Easy, right?"

"….." The youth just gave a confused look. The man reached into his suit and pulled out a thousand pages long book and threw it at the youth.

"We are very thorough. Read it all."

"But won't thi-"

"Don't worry, you have all of eternity," The man raised his hand towards the sky and laughed.

 **[AFTER A LONG TIME OF READING]**

"So….Basically, I'm dead and unless I sign this contact, I'm going to truly die…My soul will be destroyed and I'll never be reincarnated?"

"Yes."

"Why me?" The youth asked.

"Don't think that you won the lottery or something, you were merely in the right place at the right time….or should I saw you fulfilled a couple of conditions….I would have preferred someone much…older for starters," The man said while looking towards the youth like he was some sort of Unrecyclable piece of Trash.

"So…what is this….Dark Paladin?"

"Did you even read the Contact?" The man pinched his nose and looked at him again, "Instead of going to the abyss, you've been provided a chance to become a higher existence, a calamity that kills 'Black hearts' and sends their souls to the abyss."

"Wait I have to….Wait Black Heart? What's that?"

"Are you an Idiot?"

"No!"

"Isn't it self-explanatory?"

"-" The man slapped his forehead and sighed, then looked back at the youth.

"Black Hearts are people who lost their humanity, who have contaminated soul, who have a black fucking heart, like who kills, like those that killed you. Get it now?! You Piece of Shit!"

"W-Who killed me?" The youth asked in a shaky voice.

The man swung his left hand and seven pictures of seven people, the same people who he had seen some time ago, appeared from nowhere, and then he put a demonic smile, and said with a calm voice.

"These random Trash were responsible for killing you…Oh looking from your face you don't believe that you are dead do you," The man asked with an amused smile while looking at the panicking youth.

"Rest assured, It was quite entertaining and I dare say it, you were interesting, an animal driven in a corner is the worst enemy…though they outnumbered you so it was futile. How sad….a Loner…no friends…a unique mindset….quite sad to say that even your family would not morn your passing…"

"K-Komachi…" The youth blurted.

"Your sister you say…Ah, the sister who always considered her elder brother as trash…" The man drew close with a mocking smile towards the trembling youth.

"Parents..who behaved like their son never existed….HAHAHAHAH!" The man stopped in front of the youth, the clutching his stomach he laughed uncontrollably.

"HAAHHAHA! Stop, Stop, I can't stop laughing…..HAHAHAHHA!" Then as uncontrollably that he had laughed he stopped and faced the youth who had tears running down his cheeks.

"Well FUCK those guys, they have got a Black Heart now so they're marked," The youth slowly raised his head.

"w-what do you mean?" The man smirked.

"They're maked for the Abyss now," Then he moved in front of the youth again.

"Tell me what did you most desire in your life? Tell me what did you most desire in your former pathetic life you useless life-form, you a waste of life?"

"Power….I wanted power…." The youth replied in a lifeless voice.

"Do you really want it?" The youth faced the man and nodded.

"Then fill out this questionnaire," The man said throwing a page at the youth, as he caught it a pen landed on his face.

The youth looked up in annoyance but the man was nowhere to be seen, even the other 11 Thrones had disappeared.

I looked at the first question.

* * *

 **QUESTION 1-**

【1. I prefer small girls!】

【2. I prefer mature women!】

* * *

What the Fuck is this?

I grasped onto my mind that went blank for a moment.

What is this, a joke?

Are proper questions going to come out after this?

After thinking for a moment, I circled number 2. If you were someone with common sense then it was only appropriate to select number 2.

After all, Lolita complex was a mental illness.

* * *

 **QUESTION 2-**

【1. I get excited when I get hit by someone…!】

【2. I get excited when I hit someone…!】

* * *

"What kind of fucking questionnaire is this?" I shouted in the darkness but no-one answered.

The periods+exclamation mark at the end of the sentence made it feel pointlessly vivid.

It looked as if you were confessing your secret sexual desires…

To be Hit or to Hit.

All my life I've been in the former but now….

I chose the latter. It's Time for a change.

* * *

 **QUESTION 3-**

【1. I prefer a low difficulty.】

【2. I prefer a high difficulty.】

* * *

Does Life give you a choice?

I chose the second.

* * *

 **QUESTION 4-**

【1. I solve my problems with strength.】

【2. I solve my problems with knowledge.】

* * *

DO I look like I have strength?

If i had strength I wouldn't be in this situation.

I chose No 2 without a second choice.

* * *

 **QUESTION 5-**

【1. I gain benefit from keeping other people's secrets.】

【2. I gain pleasure from using other people's secrets.】

* * *

I chose No 2 without a thought again. Having other's secrets makes it easier to control people. Diplomatic studies call this kind of politics 'armed neutrality'.

* * *

 **QUESTION 6-**

【1. Friendship means to go forward together towards the same goal.】

【2. Friendship means a friend who hasn't betrayed you yet.】

* * *

Ooh. I don't know who it was, but they need to give a round of applause to the person who made option number two.

Now that I think about it, I've been only choosing the second option. It must mean that the first choice points to an abnormal answer and number 2 points to a normal answer.

* * *

 **QUESTION-7-**

Would you work for the Light from the Dark?

【1. Yes 】

【 2. No】

* * *

I had to laugh at this, this was definitely written by a chunin.

I was not a fool. Do I look like I give a Rat's ass about Light or Dark.

I chose the second.

* * *

 **QUESTION 8-**

Will you raise Arms against the Being called God and his Creations?

【 1. Yes】

【 2. No 】

* * *

I stopped.

This was the real question. All the other were cannon fodder...this was the real Mc Coy.

This place...That Man...

This made sense...

This was the work of the Devil.

Now that I remember in the contact there was the mention of a...Lucifer...

So basically this some sort of head-hunting?

But thinking about it...what have I gained in this life?

A pair of shitty eyes...

Parents who don't even give a damn about me...

A sister who doesn't care about me...

And a life full of humiliation...pain...

My chest grew heavy as I began my journey down my memory lane...

And in the End i only came to one conclusion...

I chose the second option.

Instantly the paper floated in the Air and then vanished.

Ten seconds passed when the 11 thrones reappeared and in the middle a large circular table. One the Throne next to the youth the man, Curse appeared with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I'm impressed." He said and raised his right hand towards the youth. Curse's right hand started to glow with a dark gray glow, he swung his hand and all the darkness that was in the room started to invade the youth's body, after the darkness entered his body. The youth struggled for a second before he went rigid.

A second later as if life had been bestowed on him, the stood up straight. The Darkness started to gather around him and engulfed him. Three seconds later the darkness covering him disappeared.

The youth was now wearing a Suit like the other man, and his facial features had changed to look more handsome. His eyes while looked like a dead Fish previously now looked like the Eyes of a Predator.

The other 11 Thrones glowed and then 11 other individuals appeared on them. All 8 men wore the same Dark suit like Curse and the remaining 3 Women wore dark fitting Pant suits.

The all looked at the youth warmly who looked at each of them, noting their features. All of them then stood up from their Thrones and Curse moved his hand forward gesturing the youth. The youth too moved his hand forward and shook hands with Curse.

""""Welcome to the Dark Paladins, we congratulate you on your Induction into the Order,"""" The people present clapped.

"We need to talk about something, how about you take care of that trash that bothered you in the meantime will you?" Curse asked the youth with a smirk on his face.

The youth's face changed into a smile as well.

Then his conscious stopped.

* * *

 **【** **The tutorial shall now begin.** **】**

 **【** **Difficulty set to LUNATIC** **】**

 **【** **START** **】**

* * *

 **-Dark Paladin Order-**

 **Powers Gained-**

 **-As a Part of Dark Paladin Order, when you die the Power of the Abyss will automatically resurrect you.**

 **-Resistance to horror, darkness, blinding, and charm spells is increased by 50%.**

* * *

 **You can normally choose privileges from 1 Gods and an element but due to your alignment being assigned Darkness and favoured by Lucifer you can chose three extra starting Gods.**

 **However Due to Difficulty being set on Lunatic you will receive the Greatest Benefit on the new selections.**

 **Current Privileges :-**

 **-Lucifer-**

 **Although he is The Devil, he is also the Harbinger of Knowledge.**

 **Perks-**

 **-You can understand and use any language.**

 **-You can bring out the full abilities of any tool.**

 **-Knowledge is power and power destroys your enemies.**

 **Elemental alignment**

 **-Darkness-**

 **-Conjuration, Necromancy, Soul Eater Skills Enabled.**

 **-Black Magic Enabled.**

 **-All abilities are increased by 20% in the Dark.**

 **-The ability to hide your body in the Dark has formed (Currently sustainable duration time 10 minutes, Cancelled if you start fighting).**

 **Elemental Skills will improve over Time and Practice.**

* * *

"Shit he's not breathing..."

"I told you don't hit him too hard,"

"SHUT UP YOU," Ishida looked at the brat lying in a pool of blood. Blood covered his face and he was covered in dirt and bruises.

"No one speaks a word about this you fucking hear me?" he looked around at the other guys present.

"Let's get out of here." Takagi said.

The seven people turned and started to go out of the alley.

As we had reached Takagi suddenly stopped.

"What the hell?" They looked at his feet and saw some sort of slimy stuff splattered on his shoes.

"Looks like you stepped in shit," One of the other guys and started laughing.

"WATCH YOU MOUTH YOU PIECE OF SHIT," Takagi bellowed and tried to move but he couldn't walk forward.

"Come on, we're going forward," Ishida said and tried to take a step forward but he found that he could not move.

"What the-?" he looked down and saw the same slime substance on his shoes as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Another one of the guys said and looking down I saw the same slimy matter splattered on everyone's shoes.

Takagi tried to jump up to try and free his feet when suddenly something reached out from behind and slammed into him sending him crashing into the wall. They watched as Takagi fell down, his torso crushed and his neck twisted.

The something then came forward but all one could see was a huge mass of Trash and waste materials joined together to resemble some sort of monster.

The monster then reached out to another two of the youths and engulfed them completely.

Though they should have been screaming. They were not...or more like they couldn't.

Another 2 of the Monsters appeared behind them and engulfed the remaining youths, all expect Ishida was left.

Ishida watched as all of his subordinates were covered by the Monsters. Though it could not been seen, he knew that all of them were dead.

They were dead since...He looked in the direction of the Boy that they had beaten when a shadow came into his vision.

He looked up and saw the boy standing straight looking at him.

"──Go back to your mother's womb and learn again, motherfucker."

That was all he saw before a fist of the first monster collided with him killing him immediately.

* * *

"Haaa,"

As I made sure that all of them were dead, I let out a sigh.

It was over. I toppled down and sat on the ground. It felt as if my extremely sensitive nerves had been put into a spa and were starting to melt. It was the after-effect of the Information that flooded my brain after those people had inducted me in their Order...

Dark Paladin, huh?

* * *

 **【** **Tutorial Clear!** **】**

* * *

The sound of a victory horn rang loudly. A row of notification windows appeared in mid-air.

* * *

 **【** **You will receive a difficulty bonus.** **】**

 **【** **LUNATIC** **You will receive the highest bonus.** **】**

 **【** **S** **S-Grade privileges will be selectable.** **】**

 **【** **Please select a privilege.** **】**

 **【※** **Warning: The systems automatically presented during the tutorial will not be accessible after this point. If there is a system that you really want to keep then please select it in the privileges.** **】**

* * *

Huh what is this?

SO this was what?

A freaking Trial Version?

Man I didn't even get to use all the features.

Oh well.

I chose the two that I thought gave me the most benefit.

* * *

 **-Mars (SS-Grade)**

 **The God of War provides you the ability to use any Weapon and Martial Arts.**

 **Sets All Weapon Mastery to SS-Class**

* * *

 **-Hades (SS-Grade)**

 **The Greek God of the Underworld provides you with a Bonus to Darkness attribute and provides you with summoning creatures of the Underworld.**

 **Conjuration Set to SS-Class**

 **Black Magic set to SS-Class**

* * *

 **-Loki (SS-Grade)**

 **The Trickster allows you to take advantage of people and protect yourself against variety of deceptions.**

 **Also increases your affinity towards Darkness.**

 **-All abilities are now increased by 50% in the Dark.**

 **-Resistance to horror, darkness, blinding, and charm spells is increased by 100%.**

* * *

Though there were a few tempting one, I took those which suited me. Instead of building an ALL-ROUNDER type of character.

One should chose a definite route and pour all of their efforts (Stat points) into that.

* * *

 **Your Stats will be distributed according to your chose Gods.**

 **Please Wait for a few Hours for the Changes to Take Place.**

* * *

The Trash Golems and Slimes that I had summoned disappeared instead of the One that killed the guy name Ishida.

It came towards me like a dog wanting praise from its master.

Instead I leaned against the Golem. Even though it was Trash It somehow seemed warm.

The Golem let out a soft grumble but didn't move.

Maybe...I should just rest for a while.

I thought before drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **Yes it's complete!**

 ***Celebration in background***

 **Hello guys Predator7 here. I was lazing around on Sunday and thinking about how i was going to solve the problem of A Loner, A Gamer and A Delinquent.**

 **When this popped into Mind. Screw all you guys for suggestion Me Konosuba.**

 **That seriously sucks. It shows that It is a Harem story...but it's not. It's a fucking Loli-con story with the MC getting "engaged" to the Princess that calls him Onii-sama.**

 **Seriously your suggestion sucked, big time.**

 **Three Cheers for AmantusCumPinnae who suggested me "The Gamer" and "Bane's Revolver". That was what I call inspiration.**

 **So the opening had been taken from** **Reckoning.**

 **By:** **SucksBadly**

 **And some part has been taken from Bane's Revolver by Saberous.**

 **It was such a awesome story that I immediately imagined it with this...wait What?**

 **You don't remember?**

 **Go check it out then!**

 **Oh well, so basically I had the idea of Gods and stuff.**

 **So my point was...**

 **WHAT DO YOU GUYS PREFER?**

 **THE GOOD GAIA OR THE DARK PALADINS?**

 **In case of Loner, I'll substitute the Dark Paladins with Lucifer to get the same result.**

 **So vote for your favourite side.**

 **THE GOOD.**

 **THE BAD.**

 **I'M PROABABLY GOING TO BE OUTTA COMMISION FOR A WHILE SO DO EXPECT A BANG WHEN I GET BACK.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Cheers Mates!**


End file.
